Vorstellung des International Volunteer Teams
Jeden Tag interagieren Wikia-Mitarbeiter mit Benutzer wie dir als Mitglied des Communuty-Support-Teams, des Community-Development-Teams, des Fan Contributor Proramgs und mehr. Du hattest vermutlich schon eine Interaktion mit einem Wikia-Mitarbeiter an irgendeinem Punkt. Was viele gar nicht wissen ist, wie viele Sprachen wir repräsentieren und wie viele Benutzer mit einem Wikia-Mitarbeiter in ihrer Muttersprache sprechen können, die nicht nur Englisch sein muss. Wikia hat zur Zeit Community-Wikia-Mitarbeiter für Englisch, Spanisch, Deutsch, Portugiesisch, Chinesisch, Französisch und Russisch, die im Community-Support- und Community-Development-Team sind. Das ist die größte Gruppe von internationalen Wikia-Mitarbeitern, die Wikia jemals hatte, aber das ist immer noch nicht genug, um viele Sprachen abzudecken, die einige Benutzer auf Wikia sprechen. Das ist wo das International Volunteer Team (IVT) ins Spiel kommt, die Communitys und Wikia-Mitarbeiter enorm unterstützen. Was ist das International Volunteer Team? Das IVT ist ein Team bestehend aus erfahrenen Community-Mitgliedern, die freiwillig an internationalen Communitys arbeiten. Sie arbeiten in einer großen Anzahl an Sprachen inklusive Deutsch, Spanisch, Französisch, Italienisch, Japanisch, Koreanisch, Niederländisch, Polnish, Russisch, Finnisch und Vietnamesisch. Alle diese Mitglieder sind Teil einer Benutzergruppe, die sich Helfer nennt. Du kannst sie an ihrem Profil-Label erkennen. Mehr über die Mitglieder kannst du hier erfahren. Was sind die AUfgaben des International Volunteer Teams? Die Hauptaufgabe des IVTs ist es internationale Communitys und Benutzer zu unterstützen. Dafür antworten sie Fragen im lokalen Community-Forum und Chat, schreiben Hilfeseiten und übersetzen Blog-Beiträge in ihre Sprache. Zusätzlich helfen sie mit CSS- und JavaScript-Fragen, wie auch mit Wikitext-Problemen. Sie helfen auch Benutzern bei Community-Probleme (Vandalen, Spammer oder ähnliche Benutze). Außerdem kümmern sie sich um Adoptions- und Spotlight-Anfragen. Andere wichtige Bereiche sind Projekte, die das Engagement der Community einer bestimmten Sprache fördern soll - jede Nation und jede Sprache hat verschiedene Benutzer, deshalb funktionieren nicht alle Ideen in allen Sprachen. Daher ist es wichtig, dass Themen für neue Communitys basierend auf den kulturellen Trends ausgewählt werden. Wikia Features & Internationalization The IVT works closely with Community staff members to make sure features are properly translated, to be on the lookout for issues that may occur on a specific language before release, and to provide feedback from their communities and users. It's important that Wikia features are properly translated into the most amount of languages so users who don't understand English can enjoy and use them on their communities as well. Another interesting project the IVT works on is the design of communities, including adapting logos and graphics into other languages. It's important for a community to have an appealing main page so users know that there's an active community working to build the content. After all, a community's design can be a determining factor in whether someone chooses to start editing there or not. Part of the IVT's engagement work also includes managing Wikia's international social media feeds to keep users updated on news about the company and their respective languages. Community Connect - Poznan Two weeks ago, we held our first Community Connect event of the year at our office in Poznan, Poland (the second one will be in two weeks, in San Francisco). Community Connect is an event where we bring dozens of community admins and Fan Contributors to our offices to tell them about what features we're working on, what our goals and vision are for the future, and to get their feedback on what we're working on. This year, one of the presentations we added in Poznan was an introduction to the IVT presented by Yatalu, one of the team's members who works with the Dutch community. She told the attendees all about the team and what they do, providing a lot of new insight about how Wikia operates to everyone at the event. We were really excited to have our first-ever user presentation, and we could think of no better topic than telling people about all the amazing work that the IVT does for international users and communities. It's impossible to fully sum up, in a single blog, the tremendous amount that the International Volunteer Team does for our international communities, but we hope that this overview gives you even more insight into how Wikia operates. Wikia's success is based on you and your communities, and the International Volunteer Team is a natural extension of that. Wikia's internationalization efforts are always ongoing, so the IVT will continue to be a major contributor to our international successes.